This invention relates to dispensing apparatus for adhesive tape, and more particularly relates to improved convenience in dispensing and handling surgical tape.
During surgical procedures requiring application of typical surgical tape, the personnel conducting and assisting in the surgery wear conventional rubber surgical gloves which often adhere to the adhesive surface of the surgical tape resulting in awkward sticking and tearing of the gloves during the manipulated application of the tape. For example, an anesthesiologist may elect to tape the eyelids of a patient during the surgical procedure. The above discussed disadvantage is eliminated by the tape dispensing method and apparatus in accordance with the present invention.